


Bottom

by supernaturalismalifetumblr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalismalifetumblr/pseuds/supernaturalismalifetumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must be controlled to get his release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

“I want to try something different.” Jensen walks in to the room, crossing his arms over his chest. In the room you rented for your higher paying customers, he leaned against the doorjamb of the closet.

“What do you mean?” you ask quietly. You shift uneasily, trying not to make eye contact with him. “Is what we have been doing not enough? Do you need to change your contract?”

“Oh baby. Yeah. Everything is fine.” He nods, walking to you. Two fingers tilt your chin until he’s looking in to your eyes. “I am so in love with you.”

“Jensen, no. You can’t.” you reply, trying to correct his big mistake. No one loved you, you were paid to love them.

“I just. I.”

“What?”

“I want to try something, and I’m a little embarrassed to ask.”

“We can always talk about these things. Ask.”

“When it comes to sex, you’re always on top, but I’m always in you. I want you to be rough with me. I want you to tie me up, peg me. Have your way with me.”

You cough a little, surprised by his announcement. “Peg you? With what Jensen, I don’t really have that. Appendage.” You coax him to really tell you want he actually wanted.

“Come on, I know you got that gag gift from Misha. I know you’ve been a dom for him too long.” You roll your eyes, and shake your head, eyes adverting to the floor to hide your blush.

“That was just a joke, he was being an ass. You know how much Misha thinks of you. He thinks you are a pushover, a bottom. He’s more bottom than you’ll ever know.”

“I know what I am, and I know you know what I am. But for tonight, let me be an actual bottom tonight. Or whatever.” He replies.

“You know I may not want to go back to you being a sort of bottom.” You smile as he walks to the bed, back of his knees hitting the edge.

“I would be fine with that.”

“Fine.” You chuckle, wrapping your arms around him. He keeps his hands to himself, starting to submit himself to you. You hadn’t started a session so you weren’t ready to take him. You take a nip at his ear and breathe in. “Get naked. Get on the bed. Now.”

He nods happily, pulling away from you. In seconds he’s pulling at his shirt, then his pants. He lets out a frustrated yell as he forgets to remove his shoes and he falls into the bed.

“Calm down pet. I’m not going anywhere.” He finally kicks his shoes off and sits back to kick the rest of his clothes off.

“Good boy. Now wait in anticipation while I go search for a few things.” You give him a wink, and he groans in appreciation.

You take your time, searching for your box of dirty toys; you want him to wait in anticipation, although you know exactly where your toys are. You walk out slowly with the strap on and lube in one hand, a cock ring and leather cuffs dangling around your wrist.

“Okay, are you ready handsome?” you ask smiling. He looks up to you from the bed and nods. You kneel in between his legs and put everything down next to you. “I think we’ll try with out these first?”

He nods, trying to find words. You hadn’t set boundaries for your little games, so he kept quiet.

“Good boy. Now, rules. We’ve got some new rules now that things are changing. You will not touch me unless I tell you. If you touch me, I think we’ll have to cuff you. Okay?” you pause, waiting for him to answer, but he only nods. “Answer me please Jensen.”

“Yes. Yes ma’am.”

You smile, and rub his thighs, his erection twitches as your hand comes closer to his lap.

“Good boy, and I think you can call me by my name. How about that?”

“Yes. (Y/N).” He breathes in heavily, relief washing over him.

“Okay, and you know the colors?” you ask.

He closes his eyes, and with a grin recites what you want. “Green is go.” He clears his throat. “Yellow is slow. Red is stop.”

“And if you can’t breathe or talk?” you scratch lightly at his thighs, causing him to hiss.

“Triple tap. I’ll triple tap your arm or leg or whatever I can reach. And if I can’t use my hands.”

“You’ll shake your head three times. Okay? Nod to agree, because you aren’t going to talk from here on out.”

“Yes (Y/N).” You give him a look that means business and he quickly nods, rectifying his mistake.

“Good boy, now another word, and I’ll gag you.”

With an added effort to show he was listening, he puts his hands behind his head.

“So good for me,” you coo. “So beautiful and laid out for me.”

You put your hands on his stomach, and deftly rub and caress at the pudge you loved so much. Your fingers skate up his chest teasing one nipple, then the next. He squirms at your touch, even more as you lavish a bite right after with your tongue.

You appreciated the motion of his muscles as he twitched at your touch. The roll and flex of the strength underneath his skin, his broad shoulders strained as he waited for your next move.

A possessive heat surges through you, he was so good at becoming totally pliant, but he was still so responsive and needy.

You suck a mark on his neck, baring your teeth. He moves quickly, wrapping his arms around you, forgetting your rules. You forget it for a few seconds, letting yourself get in to the task at hand, a big and visible hickey on his neck.

He was yours and you’d claim him.

He lets you know he’s enjoying himself after a rather long bite under his ear causes him to groan.

“God. (Y/N).”

You tilt your head at him and furrow your eyebrows. “I thought you weren’t going to speak or touch me Jensen.”

He clears his throat but has no good answer. In your little game, he had been caught and your submissive man had to be punished.

“I guess we’re going to have you tied up.” You turn behind you to grab at two leather cuffs, and turn back to him. A long chain connects the cuffs and he holds his wrists out. You kiss the soft inside skin of his arm before you buckle the restraint. You weave the chain through the slats of your headboard before fastening the other one to his wrist quickly.

“Color?” you ask, waiting for him to speak out loud.

“Green. Fuck, this is so green.”

You smile run your fingers down his chest; red angry lines follow in their path. He pulls against the cuffs, testing just to make sure that he is still at the color “green”. His breath hitches, coming a little fast after, the feel of the leather spurring him on.

“You okay?”

He clamps his mouth shut, trying not to speak and he quickly nods his head.

“Did you expect this, did you even think I would say yes to this?” you ask quietly. “Speak!” you’re a little harsh and he flinches at your tone.

“No. I didn’t.”

“No you didn’t, what?” You ask, hand lying down on his throat. You squeeze slightly and he swallows the bile back.

“No. I didn’t (Y/N),” he states, following your rule.

You trail your fingers down his chest, already damp with sweat from all the anticipation.

“Did you miss me today? Was it a long day on set with out me?” you ask sweetly. You test his ability to listen to you, so you tighten your hand around his throat. You even take a nipple in your teeth and pull. He nods quickly, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Oh, I missed you to.” You rub yourself against him, inching your way down his body until you’re grinding against his hip. “Being sick, and not being able to work until doctor says so. It’s so hard.”

His skin tasted clean, yet faintly salty as you licked a line up and down his chest, finally ending up between his legs – up close and personal with the most intimate part of his body. You kiss the tip of his cock gently, scooting even further down the bed. You would pay attention to that part of him later; your goal was to rile him on down lower.

You suck at his balls, pulling them out of your mouth with a pop – your wet lips slid over every bit of him as you worshiped your favorite part of him. Jensen’s hips shake and he gasps as your tongue flutters over his hole, so you grin against him and do it more – loving the reaction from him.

You thrived on this feeling of control and power you had as a mistress. The power you had when someone was beneath you – especially Jensen – pushing them almost past everything they had experienced, it gave you this high that always lasted.

But with Jensen, there was always something more. It wasn’t the typical rush you got with anyone, male or female, it was purely Jensen. The way he sounded when he came off his high, the little grunts and groans when he was pleasured. It was the way you were a goddess, sent for purely his joy only.

It made you fucking crazy.

Fucking crazier than any other customer had ever made you in the years you were a Dom. It was dangerous territory, making a living as a Dom in the alpha/beta/omega world – but it was the hold he had on you, that you enjoyed too much. Too much to even think about it.

“Such a handsome little omega,” you coo, continuing to tease him. Your tongue edges around his hole as he spreads his legs farther apart – groaning and inviting you in.

You work your tongue into him slowly, keeping your mouth soft and wet. The chains holding him rattle as he strained against them, unable to control himself any more.

He groans, trying to hold it in. “Oh, you love this. Don’t you?” you leaned up on your elbows to look at him. You trace where your mouth had been with a finger. He tries to push his hips into you, trying to take your finger inside of himself. He was desperate for any kind of sensation.

“Not yet Omega. Don’t be greedy,” you pull way. “You know I’ll only make it worse for you.”

He only nods, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. He held still long enough, that you reward him by dipping your tongue inside as far as you could.

“Fuck!” You catch him as he arches his back off the bed and grips at the chains tethering him to the bed.

“You’re talking. What is my rule?”

“No speaking.” His wrecked voice gives you chills down your spine but you continue to work at his hole.

“Then what do I need to do?” You ask stopping for a second. You go back to paying attention to him and wait for his answer. He lets out a moan and you stop, pulling at the tender skin of his ball sac before looking to him. “Tell me. I need to hear the words.”

He writhes against the chains, hugging with so much more than lust in his face. He had a dark need, unable to find release any other way.

“Punish me. You need to punish me.

He was going to get punished. You were going to help him in any way you could. You slid off the bed quickly, only stopping to relieve yourself of your clothes, and to pick a riding crop on the wall. Jensen stares at you with big, hungry eyes as you walk to him, slowly and gently rubbing the tip of the crop from the base of his throat down to his cock. You circle his erection a few times, just to watch it twitch and jump eagerly.

He shifts and moves eagerly, moving with the crop and you shake your head.

“No. Jensen. Legs down, spread em.” You order. You walk to your closet full of toys and return with a spreader bar and quickly fasten them to his ankles, and then to the footboard. He couldn’t move now, he was totally at your mercy; vulnerable and perfect, and all you wanted to do was mark up his perfectly creamy skin.

Without a word, you pick the riding crop back up and strike, right across his right thigh. Jensen cries out, a passionate and relieved sound leaving his mouth. You alternate from thigh to thigh a few times until he’s bucking his hips without any progress.

“Alpha,” he mutters against the “thwack” of the riding crop. You strike at his thighs, move to his stomach and chest, alternating around his skin. You hit him again and, your body reacting to the red marks appearing on his skin, down to the pretty noises he made trying to keep quiet from verbally begging.

“Please.” He mutters. “Please alpha. Please Mistress.”

“Please what?” you growl.

“Take me. I need you to take me.” He grips on his chains as you hit him with the crop.

“Fine,” you offer. “I’m going to sit on you, no moving while I finish your punishment.”

Jensen was more than ready. You could feel him trying to hold back coming with every strike you let down on him. You could feel him try and breathe through the pleasure filled pain; his body thrashing and tensing against the cuffs.

You found yourself trying not to come as well, and he was the only client you wanted to have come inside of you. Every time.

Lining up with him, the head of his cock breaches through your wet heat, as you quickly sink down on him. He groans, eyes rolling back in his head, and he clamps his mouth shut, not wanting to talk, to break your rule. You adjust to his length and girth, his head rubbing your sweet spot. Sweat rolls over the lines of his muscles, his chest heaves and you listened as he grunted – trying to recover and prepare himself for what you had next.

With a soft “thwack”, you let the crop hit his chest, one pec and then the next repeatedly until he’s crying out, bucking his hips into you, the best he could. You shake your head as you bring the crop to his cheek, tapping it lightly.

“No movement Jensen. Got it?”

“Yes mistress! Yes alpha!” he cries out as you hit him over the chest once more. At his submission, you continue your punishment, slowly starting to bounce up and down on him.

You feel him swell, ready to latch you, and you clench down, feeling the need for him to come even more. “Not yet.” You glare, speeding up the pace, letting him know that under no circumstances, he was allowed to come.

You let yourself come twice on him, loud and sweaty and aggressive, switching from the crop to using your nails, and clenched down on him as you kept riding him through your own spasms. The feeling for him nearly killed him with all that pent up energy, and that was your plan all along.

This went on for almost two hours. You had the stamina as an alpha, and your special Omega had the stamina as well. Finally you pulled away, ignoring his whines as you left him empty, unsatisfied. You stand and walk back to your tools, and bring back a few small instruments.

“Do you know what this is Jensen?” you ask, running your finger down the long stainless steel spine. You spin it around your finger, putting the small ring on your finger a few times before holding it out to him. “Speak Jensen!”

“I. I don’t know.”

“This is a sound.” You reply. “I’m going to shove this down your dick, and tighten this ring around the head of your penis so you can’t push it out. And then I’m going to cage this big boy.” You hold out the chastity cage and smile wickedly. “I’m going to cage you while I fuck the shit out of you, I’ll plow you into the bed.”

He breathes in heavily but nods, accepting what you plan on giving to him. You sit between his legs, and quickly lather his length with lube, pouring extra into his slit.

“Breathe in,” you order, circling the tip of the sound in about an inch. As he obeyed, you started to sink the sound in, an inch at a time, picking up your speed.

After a few seconds, his breath starts to quicken. He pinches his eyes shut and after a few more seconds, he lets out a whine. “Yellow. Yellow. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Oh come on. You’ve got about two more inches.” You state, running your knuckle up and down his balls. You can feel him clench, trying to get away.

It takes him a few good seconds until he nods, letting you continue. He takes the rest of the sound quickly, letting out a garbled moan as you fasten the ring around the head of his penis. Once that ordeal was done, you cage his penis, locking the chastity around him turning what could be pleasure in to pain.

You unlock one wrist, letting him sit up and then you take the ankle spreader off, letting him get to all fours.

“Okay. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck your ass so hard, you probably will regret this request.” You press a finger against his hole. “Ass up, and soon you’ll be screaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your name.


End file.
